peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 July 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-29 ; Comments *Peel says he has a group called Into The Wilderness fixing the puncture on his car (in the pouring rain)! *In return he will listen to their demo tape. *Peel obtains a Chinese record, which Andy Kershaw gave him, while he was in Amsterdam. Peel didn't know the name of the record, as it was all written in the Chinese script. The record turns out to be from the Taiwanese singer, Yao Su Rong. *Later on announces that Johnny Marr has left The Smiths. *The midnight news announces killings in Asia and floods in England - nothing ever changes! *File 5 (part 3) has the last 26 minutes of the show, ending with the familiar signature tune. John says the news is next, but the file launches straight into a live Los Lobos session, part of an Andy Kershaw show. The Los Lobos tracks performed are 'Volver, Volver' (omitted), 'I Got Loaded', 'Shakin' Shakin' Shakes', 'Set Me Free (Rosa Lee)' and 'Don't Worry Baby'. These are followed by 10,000 Maniacs ('A Campfire Song' - LP In My Tribe) and James Carr ('Forgetting You') . Sessions *AC Temple #1 First broadcast for their one and only session. *Great Leap Forward #1. Repeat. First broadcast 08 June 1987. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Loop: Spinning (single) Head *Young Fresh Fellows: TV Dream (LP - The Men Who Loved Music) Frontier *AC Temple: Blowtorch (session) *Bhundu Boys: Jit Jive (LP - True Jit) WEA *Great Leap Forward: When It's Cold In Summer (session) *Lemonheads: Nothing True (LP - Hate Your Friends) World Service *Yao Su Rong (姚蘇蓉): 你把爱情还给我 (Return Your Love Back To Me) *Hot Day with Super Kids: Hot Day Master Mix (12") Hot Day Records *AC Temple: Mincemeat (session) *Benny Profane: Stitch That (12" - Devil Laughing) Ediesta *Stanley Brothers: Little Old Country Church House (LP - The Stanley Brothers Of Virginia Vol 1) Fundamental *Mahendra Kapoor: Giddhe Wich Nachdi De (LP - Bhabi Gal Na Kari) Multitone *Go Hole: Spanish Fly (single - Flight Of Angels) Big Pop *Great Leap Forward: Haranguing The Boisterous Buffoons (session) *Anquette: Ghetto Style... Instrumental (12" - Ghetto Style) Luke Skyywalker *Slab!: Smoke Rings (single) Ink *Miracle Legion: Everyone In Heaven (LP - Surprise Surprise Surprise) Rough Trade *Gore: Back Home (LP - Mean Man's Dream) Exact traverses the split in the file *Ike Turner: Going Home (LP - Sue Instrumentals 1959-67) Stateside *AC Temple: Fraud (session) *Lee Perry (with the Flying Vicars & Sir Freddy Viaduct): Scratch On The Wire (LP - Bugs On The Wire) Leghorn *Special Ed: I Love My Dog Head (single) Rat On A Stick *Great Leap Forward: Hope's Not Enough Son - Ask Your Parents (session) *Eric B & Rakim: Move The Crowd (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *Bert Howell & His Show Band: The Aussies And The Yanks Are Here (cassette - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *New Order: True Faith (Shep Pettibone remix) *Women in Music: Free Africa (12") IMW *AC Temple: America (session) *Dead Milkmen: Instant Club Hit (You'll Dance To Anything) (LP - Bucky Fellini) Enigma *Smiths: Girlfriend In A Coma (single) Rough Trade *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Zombie Compromise (single - Wow Flutter Hiss '86) Jetpac File ;Name *Peel19870729 AC Temple & Great Leap Forwards a.mp3 *Peel19870729 AC Temple & Great Leap Forwards b.mp3 *01 John Peel Show 29 July 1987 part 1.m4a *02 John Peel Show 29 July 1987 part 2.m4a *03 John Peel Show 29 July 1987 part 3.m4a ;Length *62:44 *58:01 *46:43 *46:43 *47:20 ;Other * ;Available * * Files 1 and 2 no longer available * Files 3, 4 and 5 'Peel Tapes Rewound' via The Peel Tapes. Direct Link - Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Shared Category:Unknown